Vejiita/Usagi Romance #432
by aois
Summary: Vejiita and Usagi *ahem* go at it.


Vejiita/Usagi Romance #432  
  
   
  
Here are my author's notes (Maid of the Mists that is) Aois will put in his two copper pennies in a moment since he will be the one to edit and post it. (Why am I not doing it myself? Well I've exceeded my unfinished fics quota and am not allowed to post anything new until I finish some crap, and my inbox is still a bit charred from past flames I have received) Okay, the important stuff, all standard disclaimers apply, and I will simply state this, everyone seems to love these V/U fics, ne? Well, here's ours ^_^  
  
 -------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahh…Aois here. Some people know me as Tenshin-han's third eye…but not many. ^_~ hehe.  
  
Yes. Here are my [short] author's notes…my two copper pennies, if you will. And if you won't you'd better learn how real quick…ahh okay I'm not witty. Lo siento. I realize I, too, have exceeded that unfinished fics quota however I haven't posted anything I've written so none of you know that…ahhh right no more supercilious ramblings from me. Or…well not too supercilious but that's okay. Oh wow that wasn't too short. Yeah, well, all the above…and…here's ours… ^_~  
  
   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
   
  
   
  
Vejiita smirked in anticipation as his small Saiya-jin Spacepod™ pierced through the atmosphere and rocketed towards Earth. 'Very soon now, I will destroy this worthless planet, Nappa's pod™ followed close behind.  
  
   
  
   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
   
  
   
  
Usagi hummed as she walked down the street with her cat Luna on her shoulder. "Oh Luna, I'm in such a good mood, Mamo-chan and I are going to the park tonight!"  
  
   
  
"Usagi-chan you should stay home and study!" Luna reprimanded. "You got a forty on your last test!"  
  
   
  
"Well it was hard!" Usagi whined. She turned the corner and ran into someone, and as it turned out, it was Mamoru, which was quite convenient.  
  
"Oh hi Mamo-chan!" Usagi said, ecstatic to see her boyfriend. "I'm so excited for our date tonight!"  
  
   
  
"Um, look Usako, maybe we should cancel," he said, his eyes shifting from side to side.  
  
   
  
Usagi's face fell. "Why Mamo-chan!?"  
  
   
  
"B-because…well, I'm busy…and no I'm not going out with a hot redhead to some club!" he said quickly.  
  
   
  
"I didn't say anything about a redhead!" Usagi's eyes widened in surprise, "Mamo-chan! How could you!?"  
  
   
  
"I said I wasn't!" he said back, his eyes shifting even more.  
  
   
  
Apparently Usagi hadn't taken her Midol that day, so she reared back her right hand and several bystanders were witnesses to the loudest bitch- slap in the history of Tokyo. "Baka!" she screamed, stomping away from the unconscious Mamoru.  
  
"Baka…" she muttered under her breath as she stormed away.  
  
   
  
   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
   
  
   
  
There was a loud crash as Vejiita and Nappa's Spacepods™ crash-landed just outside of the city, hollowing enormous craters into the earth. Thankfully it was a Sunday, so no one was around, except for Usagi, the now KOed Mamoru, the several bystanders who witnessed the bitch slap and the thousands of other residents of the city.  
  
   
  
Usagi, being Usagi, ran over as quickly as she could to gawk. She pushed her way through the throngs of people to stand at the very edge of the crater and stared down into it.  
  
   
  
   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
   
  
   
  
Vejiita climbed out of his pod™ and took a look around him. He noticed the crowds of people gaping at him and smirked. He levitated out of the crater and landed on the ground beside the crowds.  
  
   
  
All of the people took a step back, staring at the man in shock.  
  
   
  
He glared at them all, but it was when he caught sight of a pair of golden-haired buns that his expression changed slightly…  
  
   
  
   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
   
  
   
  
Usagi stared at the strange man, taking in his voluminous, gravity- defying hair, his impossible widow's peak, his oh-so-tight spandex, and his pristine white gloves and matching booties. And she fell in love right then and there.  
  
   
  
It was then that the man's eyes turned on her, and their gazes locked, his glare suddenly lifted, and his expression was suddenly replaced with one of extreme disgust. "What are you staring at, onna?" he growled.  
  
   
  
Usagi was too transfixed to reply, her eyes having since been replaced with large red hearts.  
  
   
  
"Answer me onna! I am the Prince of all Saiya-jin!" Vejiita raged.  
  
   
  
Usagi burst out crying, unused to this sort of treatment.  
  
   
  
"Baka onna," he mumbled under his breath. He promptly charged a ki blast and aimed it at the emotionally distraught teenage girl.  
  
   
  
   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
   
  
   
  
End!  
  
   
  
   
  
Misty's Final Thoughts: *evil laughter* You wanted a V/U fic, you got one!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! *cough* *choke* *sputter* Well, I'm done here, Aois, take it away my fine female friend (heheheheheheh) ^_^  
  
 ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Female is it? Well I never…oh wait, ermm *cough* wait, well I never.... Uhhh this is Aois again. And again some know me as Tenshin-han's third eye…really, they do. Yamucha's Crazy Eye Scar!? Vejiita's Amazing Widow's Peak!? Kamesennin's Sunglasses!? BULMA'S AFRO!???? O.O is RIGHT! haha.  
  
I bet you can't pronounce Aois. I bet you CAN pronounce Tenshin-han's third eye.  
  
Ahh so, there you go YARRR! That's wot ye git me mateys!  
  
^_^ bye now. You know you liked it. 


End file.
